


The things I do for you

by Peace1996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dan being a greek god, Eating Disorders, Fitness club AU, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lando being completely in love, M/M, Max being lazy, Wet Dream, kind of coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace1996/pseuds/Peace1996
Summary: Max hates doing sports, but Dan is Trainer in a gym.Maybe doing sports doesn't sound so bad anymore.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lance Stroll/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly & Max Verstappen
Comments: 36
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic. My mother language isn't english but I hope it's not too bad. Maybe some of you even like this story and want me to continue it.  
> I know the first chapter is really short, but I just wanted to publish this.
> 
> Have fun reading this. And have a nice day :)

Sport was never something for Max. At school he put up with it and he was so happy when he finally finished school. He never understood why people love to do sports. It's exhausting and you sweat too much. And he never felt better after doing it he always felt like he was near death. For him, sport is more murder than something he likes to do.  
And yet he was now at the reception of a fitness club, even if he swore never to be in one. But Lando, his best friend, asked him to pick him up because he doesn't want to take the S-Bahn to their shared apartment and since it was on his way home, he couldn't say no. 5 minutes after the time they made up to meet each other there was still no sign of Lando. The girl at the reception had already wanted to convince him to start training there. But he rejected her nicely saying right now he hasn’t enough time for that but he’ll keep it in mind and maybe he will come back when he has the time for that. He couldn’t be so rude telling her that he hates sport after she was so nice to him.  
After trying a second time, this time he got a bit telling her he already said he doesn’t want to, Lando came up to him sweaty and trying to catch his breath. "Sorry, it took a little longer. Can you wait another 10 minutes? I'm going to take a quick shower and get my things.” Before Max could even answer Lando was already running in the direction where Max suspected the changing rooms were.  
Again he felt out of place. Fortunately, the girl now advised other customers, so she couldn’t try it a third time, which would’ve probably ended with him yelling at her and waiting in his car for Lando. To get the time waiting for Lando over with Max looked around a bit. In one corner stood a group of pumped up guys who admired each other in the mirror and tried to find out who could do the best pose. In another corner were two girls who were busy using their phones the whole time to take the perfect picture for Instagram. Max suspected that the two of them weren't really here to do sports either. Occasionally, however, he actually saw people who were there to do sports.  
When he was about to take his phone out of his pocket, he saw him. Tanned skin, muscular arms, black curls and a smile that could illuminate the whole room. To Max he looked like a Greek god.  
He forgot everything around him and could only see him. He was only brought out of his little trance when a few fingers flicked wildly in front of his face. He looked away and saw that Lando was now standing next to him, showered and changed. "What's going on with you?" He looked down at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" “Seriously? I have been standing next to you for two minutes and ask you if we can get going. "" Sorry, I got just a little bit distracted. "Max blushed and couldn't avoid looking again in the direction of the Greek god. "Ah, now I understand it," Lando knowingly grinned at him as he followed Max’s view. Max turned back to Lando and blushed again. “The one you stared at as if he was a god, is called Daniel and is one of the coaches here. Do you feel like starting now? “, Lando Max was still grinning so wide. The latter just rolled his eyes and turned and went towards the exit. "If you want me to take you home, then you have to come.", And a few seconds later Lando catched up with him and they both went to Max’s car. Even though he had vowed never to start doing sports, Lando's idea didn't sound too bad if it meant seeing the Greek god named Daniel more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> first I want to thank anyone who gave me kudos on the first chapter of this story. I never thought I would even get one and now I got a couple of them.  
> Second this chapter is much longer than the first, I was in a flow and couldn't stop. It turned out completely different that I thougt at first but I'm happy with it.  
> I hope the last scene is not that bad as I haven't written something like that until now.
> 
> I hope you like this story. And when you do, leave a Kudo or comment here. I would be very happy about it.
> 
> Have fun with this chapter and a good day. :)

When they arrived at Max’s car, Lando sluggishly threw his bag in the back seat. "I am hungry, can we quickly go somewhere to eat or we order something. How about pizza?” Max laughed at the statement. "I don't think it's the point of doing sports and eating unhealthy food right afterwards." "You have no idea," snorted Lando, "and you know exactly why I'm going to the gym, and that is not because I want to lose weight.” Meanwhile, Max drove towards the apartment and had decided that the two of them would order food today because he didn't want to go anywhere else. "How could I forget that, you're only doing this for Carlos, a waiter who doesn't even know your name." "It's not just any waiter and he doesn't know my name yet, that's a difference." Lando folded his arms in front of the chest and looked at him defiantly. "And why are you training now exactly again? I never really understood your whole master plan. " “When I exercise, I become more muscular and the he notices me. I've seen him talking to sportier men several times, and I want that too.” "So, you hope, by your "new" look, to get him to speak to you? " " Exactly, so you did understand. “„ Why don't you just speak to him?“ Lando looked at him indignantly. "Have you seen Carlos before, he's way above my league. I can't just speak to him. He looks so good, is always nice and has such a great smile and the accent that means he would never want anything from me if I stayed the way I am now.” Lando finished his sentence quietly and now played with his fingers on his lap. "Lando you are great the way you are, you should never change for a guy. Besides, you don't know what Carlos likes, maybe he likes people like you and not the athletes he always talks to, maybe he's just nice. And if he doesn’t like you the way you are, then he's an ass anyway and I'd need to talk to him through my fist.” Max laughed at his last comment and Lando couldn't help but smile. "You are right, but I would still like to continue, even if I only use it to become more confident and then speak to him myself. Okay? “ He smiled a little uncertainly at Max. "You don't need my consent, you are already grown up, but yes, I think the plan is okay." Max turned briefly to Lando and smiled at him before he concentrated on the street again. What Max just didn't know was that Lando still stuck to his original plan, because even if Max's words made him a little more positive, a man like Carlos would never want to have anything to do with a lanky, child-looking boy like him, but that’s something Max didn't have to know.  
After arriving in the apartment, Max immediately grabbed the brochure of the delivery service and threw it to Lando. "Here it is your turn, it was mine the last time we ordered something. I also have to take a shower.” Max grinned at Lando and then disappeared towards the bathroom. Before he was there, he turned around again, "By the way, I take the same as always." And then he closed the bathroom door. Just seconds after it Lando could hear water running. He groaned and then threw himself on the sofa. After he ordered the food, he spent some time on Instagram, more precisely on the profile of Carlos, which he had found after a long search and to his luck it was not private. He was so immersed in the pictures that he didn't notice Max standing behind him and watching him. "Well, are you stalking Carlos again?", Lando was so frightened that his cell phone fell out of his hand. Max laughed at the sight and threw himself on the sofa next to Lando. He picked up his cell phone again and continued to scroll through Carlos's profile. "I'm not stalking him, I'm just looking at his pictures and trying to find out if he has a girlfriend or a boyfriend." Max just rolled with his eyes. Lando did that already about a hundred of times and never found anything, sometimes he wasn’t so sure because the captions were only in Spanish. This brought an idea to Max. “Please don't tell me now that you're starting to learn Spanish just because he's Spanish and you can’t understand his Instagram captions.” Lando's eyes widened and he paused. "You're really learning Spanish for a guy you've never talked to before?" Before he could answer, the doorbell rang. Lando sighed in relief and jumped up. "That must be our food, I'll go get it." He took some money and went to the door. He paid for the food and came back with both pizzas. Without saying a word, he gave Max his pizza and sat down next to him and started eating.  
Max looked at him and tried to find out if he had hurt him with his statements. But when he saw Lando trying to keep a smile off his face, he knew that Lando was only trying to make him feel guilty. To annoy Lando, he pinched his side. He squeaked and then had to laugh. Both ate their pizza in a pleasant silence. After they were both done, they put the empty boxes on the table, both too lazy to put them in the trash. "Back to Carlos and learning Spanish again." Max turned on the sofa so that he could now look directly at Lando. Who just groaned in annoyance. "Can we also talk about something other than my love life?" "What love life? You like a guy who doesn't know what your name is, and who you never really talked to. And for who you're going to the gym and learning Spanish. " “First I never said that I'm learning spanish and second it looks even darker in your love life. The last time you had anything with a guy is a long time ago.” Max just snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "How do you want to know? Maybe I've had something with someone lately.” Lando just started to laugh. "Exactly as if. The only thing you do all day is to go to university and then either watch Netflix or play CoD in the evening, and you don't get to know anyone while doing these things. Perhaps you should come to the gym after all. There are a lot of guys and there's Daniel too.” Lando wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at Max. Now it was him who groaned annoyed, “I don't know what you're talking about. I only had a quick look in his direction, who says I didn't look at anyone else?” Lando laughed and shook his head. "1. Didn't you just look in the direction for a moment, but what felt like an eternity and 2. there was no one nearby who you could have observed.” “Would you like to play CoD?” Max asked now to distract him from the talk about Daniel and already took a controller, threw the second at Lando and started the PlayStation. "Just a moment." While Max started the game, Lando tapped wildly on his phone and then put it aside. Not even a second after that Max noticed his cell phone vibrating, indicating that he had a new message. After opening it, he looked at Lando in disbelief. "What is it?" He asked, holding the message right into his face he had just received from him. "This Max is a link to an Instagram profile." Max hit Lando lightly on the back of the head, "I know that too. What is this Instagram profile and why are you sending it to me?" "This is Daniel's profile and you can imagine why I am sending it to you." He grinned at him and then concentrated on the start screen of the game. "I'm just ignoring that now, after all, I'm not like you." He also turned around and they started a new round.  
One became ten, which they all lost. A look at the clock showed them that it was just after 12. "We should go to bed. I have to go to university tomorrow early in the morning.” Max underscored his statement with a yawn. "I'm going to the bathroom first." Lando cried out and ran towards the bathroom. Max trod tiredly behind and waited in front of the door. After 5 minutes the door opened and Lando came out. "You can," he grinned, walking towards his room. "I also wish you a good night Lando and dream of your sexy Spaniard.", Lando shows him the middle finger and then called back, "and you dream of Daniel, the hot coach." Max also showed him the middle finger and then went to the bathroom. After he was finished, he went to his room and lay down in his bed. He looked at the latest posts on his Instagram timeline and then he came back to the chat with Lando and the link to Daniel's profile. He thought back and forth and then tapped on the link, Lando didn't have to know that.  
And he wasn't disappointed with what he saw there. It was clear to see that Daniel is a fitness trainer, not only because he is so well trained, but also because most of the posts were photos and videos that showed him how he trains. Max scrolled through the posts and got stuck on a post with different pictures of what he suspected was a photo shoot. The first 2 pictures showed him on a treadmill and an elliptical machine. Max liked the other pictures even better, because Daniel was lifting weights without a shirt on. Max couldn't take his eyes off the godlike body and noticed how this was also noticeable now in his boxer shorts. In the next post, Daniel topless and training again, he pointed to a link in his bio that led Max to a video on YouTube. And if Max hadn't got a hard on after just a few photos, he would certainly have one now. The video showed Daniel training topless. Without doing anything, Max had to moan softly. He considered whether he should cancel it all now and go to sleep as planned, or he finished it even though it hadn't really started yet. Without thinking any longer, he decided on the second one. He focused on the video and stroked his upper body with his hand. First over one nipple and then over the other until he has reached the waistband of his boxer shorts.  
He restarts the video and slowly ran his fingers over the now noticeable bulge in his pants. Another groan escaped, only this time it was louder. He had to be careful that Lando didn't hear him. It wasn't the first time that would happen, but he didn't want to give him the chance to find out what had brought him to his climax. After his light touches, he put his hand around his penis through the boxer shorts and pressed sometimes more and sometimes less hard. After the video ended once more, he took his right hand from under the covers and started the video again. Now he immediately went into his boxer shorts with his hand. He traced his tip with his index finger and spread his precum all over his limb. While Daniel was doing squats in the video and Max had a great look at his butt, he wrapped his entire hand around his penis and slowly moved it up and down. While he had previously tried to be as quiet as possible, this was no longer possible, the closer he reached his orgasm, the faster he moved his hand. One last look at the video, Daniel was now no longer training and instead stood topless and sweaty in front of the camera and told something that Max was not interested in, he came with a last loud groan in his underpants and on his hand.  
The video was over again and Max tried to calm his breath, almost as if he had really exercised like Daniel had in the video. Even though he was tired and now wanted nothing more than to sleep, he got up, changed his underpants and wiped the last cum from his hands with the dirty boxer shorts. He lay back in bed and stole one last look at Daniel's profile, then closed his eyes with a smile on his lips and fell asleep.  
Even if he has no desire for sport and really hates it, he cannot avoid imagining if he comes to such a high with just one video, how does it have to be when he has Daniel in front of him naked and all the exercises they could do if it meant going to the gym to get his attention, he would put up with that too.  
And with that he also noticed that he and Lando might not tick so differently in their dealing with their "love life".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I hope you all are fine. It's really hot right now here, but that doesn't stopp me from continuing this story.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads this story and who left kudos here. 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 3. :)

The next morning Max Alarm rang much too early for his liking. With a groan he got up and went into the kitchen in only his boxers and made himself a coffee. "Well, did you have fun last night?" Lando came into the kitchen with a laugh. Max just rolled his eyes and waited for his coffee to be ready. Lando sat down on the counter next to the coffee machine. "Tell me what gave you so much joy, after all, you said that you were actually so tired and that you just wanted to sleep. But what I heard weren't noises you make when you sleep, unless you had a very real dream.” The coffee was finally ready and although it was still hot, Max took a small sip and groaned with joy. "You made exactly the same noise yesterday and I don't think you had coffee last night." Max leaned against Lando on the work surface with the cup in his hand. "It wasn't coffee and it was just a video that I discovered by accident." "How can you discover porn by accident?" "It wasn't porn." "No porn, what else got you so excited? The only other thing that excites me are pictures and videos of Carlos ... “, Lando paused and widened his eyes when he realized what kind of video Max must have been watching. “You looked at Daniel's profile, because he also has videos of himself training. You do like him.” Max left the kitchen and sat down on the sofa with his coffee. Lando jumped off the counter and followed him. “Now admit it, that's not bad. I would finally no longer be afraid that you would be left alone forever. You also know everything about my crush on Carlos.” “Okay, you're right, maybe I think he's quite good-looking.” Max gave in. "Quite good-looking? If I didn't already have Carlos, I would want him. He’s really hot.” Max took a sip of the now slightly cooled coffee. "First of all, you don't have Carlos and secondly Daniel is much hotter than Carlos anyway." Lando patted him on the back, "I knew it. And what do you want to do now? " "What you mean, I want to do now? I'll finish my coffee, then take a shower and buy something to eat on the way to university.” Lando hit him lightly on the back of his head, which almost made him spill his coffee. “I mean about Daniel?” “Nothing at all, I'll look at his photos and videos, pick you up from the gym more often and admire him from afar.” “You can't go into the thing like that, you have to do something there, so that he becomes aware of you.” “Like you with Carlos?” “Exactly, there are many possibilities.” “Even if I did something, nothing would work there anyway. He's a well-trained, mega-hot fitness trainer and I'm a computer science student nerd who prefers to just play CoD the whole day.” “Max, you said to me yourself, I'm great the way I am and you are too. Just come along to the studio and then we can start with the plan “How do we get Maxiel together?”” “Maxiel? What or who is that?“, Max just looked at Lando puzzled and took the last sip from his cup. “That's your ship name, I built it together from your first names, like Brangelina. Mine and Carlos ship name is Carlando.” Lando grinned euphorically at Max. "Lando, you definitely have too much time that you should perhaps invest more in your studies and less in yours and mine love life." Max got up, brought his cup into the kitchen and then went to the bathroom. “Where would be the fun in that? Are you coming with me today to the gym?” Lando called after him. Max hates sport, but if it means watching Daniel train live even once, then he can come along this once. He doesn't have to do sports, like the two girls he saw when he picked up Lando, he can just be there and look like he's doing sports. "Okay, but only once." He heard Lando start cheering before he closed the bathroom door behind him and got into the shower.  
An hour later, Max was sitting in his computer science lecture and tried to concentrate as much as possible, which was difficult, because on the one hand the professor is so boring that you could fall asleep so easily and on the other hand his thoughts are only about his upcoming visit to the gym and the associated reunion with Daniel. He took out his phone and hid it so his professor couldn't see it. Even if he wasn't really focused on his students, Max didn't dare to get caught. After spending a bit of time on Instagram and Twitter, he got a message from Lando that he should remember what they were up to tonight or how Lando would say it, Project Maxiel Part 1. With an annoyed sigh, Max replied to him, that he thinks of nothing else. Whereupon Lando replied that this is not true, since his thoughts are probably primarily about Daniel. This time he didn't answer and his eyes went back to the link to Daniel's Instagram profile. After a quick look at the clock and the certainty that his lecture was still going on for at least 45 minutes, he tapped the link. If he already has time, he can do it like Lando did and see if he can find any clues to a boyfriend or girlfriend. He skipped the topless pictures he was training on, trying not to think about last night because the last thing he wants is to be in college with a hard on. There were a few pictures he was in with both men and women who looked quite closely, but they turned out to be work colleagues and family and friends. He sighs in relief, which made the people around him look at him. Embarrassed, he looked down and shortly afterwards everyone concentrated on the professor again. The rest of the lecture and the one that followed was uneventful, Max even concentrated and made a few notes.  
When he opened the door to the apartment, Lando almost started. "Pack your things and then we'll drive off." "Did you even have any lectures?" Max asked him and went to his room to look for clothes, which could be seen as sportswear. “Yes, I even went to university for one, but I skipped the second. I can't miss how you meet your one true love for the second time.” “One true love? I'm going there once to see how it is and to see Daniel. It has nothing to do with one true love. " Maybe, you don't know that. And then I can tell at your wedding how you jerked off when you saw a video of him. And that even before you really met each other for the first time.” Lando looked at him far too euphorically for his own standards, but which was typical for Lando. "You don't tell something like that at my wedding, no matter who and when I'm getting married." "Okay, but just hurry up." Max packed all his things in his backpack. "So, I'm done." "Very good, then we can finally go."  
"What is your supposed plan now?" Asked Max Lando as he drove them to the studio. “You are there for the first time and even if I could help you with all the exercise equipment Daniel can do that too. And then you talk to each other, get closer, fall in love with each other, fuck…" Before Lando could even continue, Max interrupted him. “I don't think it will happen that easily, it only happens in movies.” “Max, think positively. Otherwise you will die alone and bitter.” Max just shook his head and parked in the yard of the gym. Lando went first and Max followed him. "Hello, this is my friend Max, he would like to do a trial training today.", Lando said to the girl at the reception, who looked at Max slightly implausibly. She could probably remember him and his little outburst yesterday. “Okay, here you have a guest card. Your friend can show you everything and if you have questions or need help, there are some trainers here that you can ask at any time.” Max thanked her with a small smile, feeling a bit bad about yesterday and then followed Lando into the changing rooms.  
Fortunately there was no one else there, because even if Max has a normal figure and was actually pleased with himself, he didn't want to compare himself to the other well-trained boys. After they both changed and locked their belongings, Lando Max asked: "Are you ready?" "Not really, but you'll force me to do it anyway, so I can't say no anymore, can I?" Lando grinned and nodded. "Come on, I'll show you where Daniel usually is." Max followed him wordlessly and they arrived at the exercise equipment. Just as Lando was about to start explaining the equipment as best as he could, Max heard a loud laugh and turned in the direction of that. There he stood in short red shorts that let him see a part of a tattoo on his thigh and a white top that contrasted to his tainted, muscular arms. He noticed how someone tapped him on the shoulder, "Earth to Max." With a heavy heart he turned his gaze away from Daniel and turned back to Lando. "Don’t start to complain again about my crush on Carlos, you are much worse." "That's not true, so where did we stop?" Before Lando could answer, someone spoke to him from behind. “Hey, I heard that this is your first time here today. May I help you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about that chapter?
> 
> Who do you think is talking to Max and Lando?
> 
> I'm not sure about the references to smut, is it okay or is it too much?
> 
> If you like you can leave a comment or a kudo.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> it's time for a new chapter. It turned out to be completely different from what I had in mind. This will probably happen forever now with this story.
> 
> Have fun reading this chapter.

Max turned to the voice and in front of him stood a trained man with a big smile. He looked good, but not as good as Daniel and Max was a little disappointed, he had hoped it was Daniel. “My friend here”, he points his finger at Lando, who was standing diagonally behind him, “just wanted to show me everything.” “But I think, without wanting to underestimate your friend, it would be better if I could tell give you a little help. By the way, I'm Michael and one of the trainers here.” 

He smiled at Max. Max thought back and forth, but finally decided on the offer. Not that he hurt himself just because Lando didn't show him something right. "Okay, I agree." "Very good.", He grinned at him again and Max wondered how you could grin so wide all the time. They went to the first training equipment and Michael started to instruct him. 

"Why did you decide to start training here?" he asked Max. Because I am totally blown away by your colleague and my best friend thinks this is a great plan to bring us together, he couldn’t really say. "My best friend has been going here for a while and has now convinced me to give it a try." "That's a very good idea, believe me, you will quickly see how good it is for you." I won't, but Max didn't say that out loud either, instead he just nodded.

It took a while for the briefing to finish. "That's it, if you still have questions, you are welcome to contact me or my colleague Daniel," he points in the direction of Daniel, who was helping out with a barely clothed woman. “We help where we can. And I would be happy if you like it here and we will see you more often.", With a final grin he said goodbye and walked towards a group of older women who screamed when they saw him. Max just rolled his eyes and his gaze went back briefly to Daniel. The woman seemed to be concentrating only on him and not on the training equipment and Max felt a bit of jealousy, which makes no sense since he hadn't even talked to him. He turned and found Lando, who was on the treadmill. 

"Can we go?" He asked as he stood next to the treadmill. "We are only here for 20 minutes, you haven't even done any real sport and you want to go?" Lando just shook his head and kept walking. Max crossed his arms over his chest. “What should I still do here?” “Have you already forgotten the plan? Mission Maxiel part 1? “, He asked incredulously. 

“If you haven't noticed yet, your so-called plan has failed. Not Daniel, but this Michael gave me the briefing.” “Then we just have to change the plan a bit.” “And how should we do that in your opinion?” Lando looked around, almost as if he was really thinking about a new plan. "How well can you act?" Max looked at him now with wide eyes. “Acting? What kind of “great” idea do you have now in mind?” “You pretend that you are injured and then Daniel can play your saviour and treat your injury.” 

“That's a stupid idea.” “Do you have a better one?” "Yes, I just leave and forget about Daniel or as originally planned, I'll look at him from afar." Before Lando could answer him, he was distracted by something behind Max. Max turned around and saw how Daniel was now talking to someone who looked very much like Carlos. "Oh my god Max, he's here.", Lando's voice rose. "And now? Do you not want to speak to him or injure yourself so that he will notice you." Lando slapped his arm lightly and while doing he so, he lost his balance. He tried to hold on, but then fell with a loud bang. 

All eyes were now on the two of them. Max helped Lando as best he could. "Did you hurt yourself? I was just kidding.” “My ankle hurts. And I think I'm getting a few bruises. Now Carlos thinks I'm too stupid." "Are you serious? You just got injured and you just have to think about Carlos.” Max's voice got louder. "Are you talking about me?", Max turned around to the Spanish accent. 

Carlos stood in front of him and Daniel next to him. "No, Carlos is our dog and he is afraid that he won't be able to go for a walk with him for the time being.", Max looked at Lando, who hastily nodded his head and didn't dare to say anything in front of Carlos. "It is best if we take him to the locker room." Daniel spoke up and pointed in the right direction. Now it was Max who just nodded. 

From the outside it was probably funny to see how neither could say a word. "What's the name of you two?" Asked Daniel again. "I'm Lando and that's Max." "Okay, Max can you and Carlos support Lando?" "Yes, I can do that." Max and Carlos positioned themselves on either side of Lando, put their arms around Lando's shoulders and helped to get him up. "Is that possible?" Asked Carlos, looking Lando straight in the eye. Max just hoped that when he was so close to his crush, he wasn't making a fool of himself. 

"Yes, everything is fine.", He even managed to smile slightly. Max was proud of him. The four of them went into the locker room and Lando then sat on the bench. "I'll look at your ankle now, if it hurts too much you have to let me know, okay?" Daniel asked, while he was kneeling in front of Lando. 

Lando nodded and grimaced a little as Daniel slowly and carefully took off his shoe and then the sock. He lightly touches the joint and then twisted the foot back and forth a little. Max was a little jealous of Lando, after all, he would like to be touched by Daniel. What he could do all by himself with just his hands and fingers. How it would be to feel them deep inside him, so that he would only come from his fingers, which repeatedly touch his prostate. 

Carlos's voice tore him from his thoughts because he had almost forgotten that he was still there. And a look at his genital area showed him that his thoughts have not left him completely cold. So he tried to hide the slowly forming tent in his pants.   
"How did that actually happen?" Asked Carlos Lando, looking really worried. “I had talked to Max and then I lost my balance. Is it bad?” He turned to Daniel and saw how he started to bandage his ankle. “No, it's just a little irritation. I'll put an anti-inflammatory cream bandage on it and it should get better in the next few days. If it doesn't get better, you should go to the doctor.” 

“Thanks for that.”, Lando smiled at both of them. "No problem, that's what we're here for." Daniel smiled back and Max had never seen such a big smile. “I heard from Michael that this is your first time here. I hope it didn't scare you off what happened to your friend.” 

Max couldn't believe it, Daniel actually spoke to him. “Uh… yes, well no.”, he took a deep breath, “no, it didn't scare me off. I would love to come back.” “Very good, I am pleased. Unfortunately I have to go forward again now, I can't leave Michael alone with the pensioners all the time. I wish you a speedy recovery and look forward to seeing you again soon.” With a final smile he turned around and left the changing room. 

“Can you get home no safely? Otherwise I could offer you to drive you home. ", Carlos asked and still looked worried, maybe something can happen between them after all, Max thought. "Max and I are here by car." Max imaginary slapped himself against the forehead, how could Lando say something like that. 

“Okay, I work in a small café not far from here. If you want, you are welcome to come over and then I invite you for a coffee or another drink of your choice, against the shock you had today." Carlos got up and walked towards a locker, he opened it and took out a small card. 

"This is the café, I'm there every morning and afternoon, I would be happy if you came over." Lando took the card and looked at Carlos with wide eyes. "Thank you, I'd like to come over." "Max you too, of course." Max just nodded and after saying goodbye, Carlos also left the cabin.

As soon as the door was closed, Max gave Lando a small slap on the back of the head. "Ouch, I'm already injured, what was that for?" "Carlos offered to drive you home and you say no. That would have been your chance to hang out with him. Or is that part of your “amazing” plan?” Lando became unusually quiet and looked at the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. But why didn't you just say yes?” “I was afraid that I wouldn't get a word out and then he would think even more that I’m not quite right in my head. I fell on the treadmill before him, so I can't afford to stutter too. And besides, he invited me to the café.” 

Lando grinned at him again and held the card of the café in Max face. “And Daniel also spoke to you about this, we had come a little closer to our dream men. Mission Maxiel and Carlando part 1 completed successfully.” Max just shook his head and began to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. I'd be pleased to read some comments if you like this story.
> 
> I have another book about One Shots. If you have any prompts I should write, maybe even situations out of this book, just send them to me.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> First I want to thank everyone who left kudos and for all the nice comments I got.
> 
> Second I'm sorry that it took me a bit longer but anyway I hope you like it. :)

After the return and the short stop at McDonalds, both sat down on the sofa and watched some documentary about fish. Nobody was really interested in that, but because of Lando's crush, they couldn’t watch anything else. 

“And he smells so good, did you notice that too?” “No, I didn't. I also didn't look into his amazing brown eyes and see his great smile, I had to concentrate on other things.“, Max started to get a bit annoyed. Lando started to grin and slid closer to Max. “Right, you were busy with not having dirty thoughts about Daniel.” “I was concerned about you and your injury, I was worried about you.” “Aw Max, that's totally cute, but you shouldn't lie. I've seen you staring at his hands and then slide around on the bench like you wanted to hide something.“ Max blushed, he had hoped no one had noticed something. "So what? As if you never had thoughts like this of Carlos." Max defiantly crossed his arms in front of his body. 

"Constantly.", He theatrically dropped onto Max's lap. "This accent alone could make me come, imagine being in bed with him and he whispers the things he wants to do with you in your ear, and then he opens your pants and then grabs ..." Max Lando held his hand over his mouth, preventing him from continuing to talk. 

"I understand, I don't want any further details and I don't want the risk of a mishap happening to you here." Max had to laugh now and Lando hit him lightly on the arm. "Max?", Lando's voice was now more quietly and he became serious. “What is it?” “Do you think I have a real chance at all? And I know that I'm annoying you, but I think he's really great.” “I don't know him and I don't know what or who he's into, but he looked after you so well today, even though he didn't need to and he offered you to drive you home even though you don't know each other. And now he has invited you, he only had eyes for you and not really paid attention to Daniel or me. I think you have a real chance, but what will really come out of it will only show the future. "

Lando sat up and hugged Max. "Thanks for that, but when did you get so wise?" Max rolled his eyes and laughed. “Come on let's go to bed, I'm tired.” “I had forgotten that you were already an old man and that you moved for 15 minutes today. Or do you want to be alone again with Daniel's videos and your hand?” Max tried to tickle Lando, but he jumped up and ran through the apartment. Max tried to catch him and after a short time both were wrestling on the floor. 

After they were both breathless, each went to his room. Max took off his clothes and went to bed dressed only in boxer shorts. At first he thought about repeating the thing from last night, but he didn't want to give Lando the satisfaction. After a short time he fell asleep. 

The next day he walked into the gym, this time without Lando. In contrast to yesterday, the studio was empty, only Daniel was training a little. Max stopped and watched him a little, he couldn’t tear his gaze from him. He stopped and looked in the direction of Max, who quickly looked away. 

"Hey, you came back." Daniel came up sweaty to Max, but he found that Daniel couldn't look hotter. Dan stopped just before Max. "Can I help you?" Max could only nod. "How about a bit of dumbbell training?" Max could only nod again.

Daniel laughed and guides Max in front of a large mirror, he took a small dumbbell. "Here, take it in your right hand.", Max took the dumbbell, the two hands touching and the electric shock went through Max. Daniel now stood behind Max, so close that he could feel his breath in the neck. 

"You take your arm up and then bend it inwards." During his explanation Dan drove along Max's arm and showed him the exercise. Max hoped Dan didn't notice the goose bumps that spread all over his body just from the touch. “Do you mind if I take off my top? I'm totally warm and I'm already soaked in sweat?” Max didn't trust his voice and shook his head wordlessly. 

Dan moved a little away from Max and Max watched in the mirror as he pulled his T-shirt over his head and threw it carelessly into the corner. Max slid his gaze along his upper body, over the steel chest muscles, to the six-pack and finally over the light fluff of hair that found its way into his shorts.

Dan stepped closer to Max again and continued with the exercise. Suddenly he took the dumbbell from Max and lay down next to them on the floor. He snuggled up close to him and whispered in his ear. "Aren't you warm too? Don't you want to take off your T-shirt too?” He noticed how Dan’s hands slowly slipped under his T-shirt, just above his shorts. Max felt how his penis got stiff. 

"Shall I help you with this?" Dan whispered in his ear again. A whimper escaped him. Dan took this as a yes and slowly pulled up the shirt. Max automatically raised his arms so that he was topless too. In the mirror across the street, he could see the contrast between his pale and Dan's tanned skin and the distinct bulge in his pants. His excitement clouded all his senses, otherwise he would have sunk into the ground with embarrassment, after all, this was a public space and someone could come in at any time.  
He felt a finger slide down his spine and briefly pushed it under the waistband of his shorts until it disappeared again. Daniel began to distribute light kisses on his throat and neck, just enough that he could feel them. His erection was just painfully hard and he wouldn't do anything better than touch it, but he was frozen and waiting for what Dan would do now.

Dan was now very close behind him and he noticed how his erection rubbed against his back. "Are you still warm Max?" He whispered, now stroking his upper body with both hands. When he got to both nipples, he stroked them lightly with one finger and then twisted them between thumb and finger. He repeated this alternately on each side. Max couldn't help it and groaned loudly, he put his head back so that it was on Dan's shoulder. 

"Do you like it Max?" He just nodded and felt how his penis lost more and more precum. Dan's right hand left his nipple and continued down his torso. When he reached the waistband of the shorts, he paused. “Look at you in the mirror. So beautiful.” Max took his head of Dan’s shoulder and looked in the mirror. A clear stain was now visible on his shorts. 

Dan's left hand was still tending to his nipple while his right index finger ran around the outline of Max's penis on the shorts. Max knew that if he continued like this, he would come in his shorts without much contact. 

Dan took his hand from his penis and Max whimpered in despair, the only thing he wanted was to come. He also took the hand of Max's nipple, which was now slightly red. When he didn't want to wait any longer for Dan and wanted to finally touch his penis, Dan took his hand and led it to his pants, where he also felt an erection.

Again, Dan whispered in his ear "do you notice I'm hard because of you?" Max nodded his head slightly, while he still had Dan's pulsing hard cock in his hand." Since the first time I saw you, I can't think of anything else but all the dirty things I would want to do with you." Max groaned loudly. 

Dan let go of his hand and he pressed himself against his back again. "I had to think about what it would be like to take you in front of this mirror, with the risk that someone could come in at any time.", Max was never a fan of any sex, that wasn’t the normal kind, but this situation and the possibility of getting caught made him more aroused, more than he ever thought. 

Dan slowly pulled down Max's shorts and boxer shorts and Max let out a sigh of relief as his erection popped out of his pants. Dan dropped his pants on the floor. Max got out of it and shot it away. "Look how beautiful you are, so excited with your hard cock, which sticks straight and dripping from your body." He now ran his index finger slightly over the length and stopped at the tip. 

"Please Dan", Max whimpered and said something for the first time in a long time. "What do you want?", He stopped and Max escaped a sad whimper. "Please, let me come." Dan now took Max's penis with his whole hand and slowly began to jerk him off. Max was now a groaning mess and just before he could come he heard loud music.

He jumped up and realized that it was all just a dream. When he threw away his blanket, he also found that this dream did not leave him indifferent and that he had a big erection in his pants. He fell back with a snort. 

Now he had two problems, firstly an erection that he didn't know what to do with it and secondly there was Daniel and it seemed that this was a bigger problem than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I got a little carried away with Max dream, but to be honest originally it was so much longer 🙈 
> 
> There will be more about deep feelings in the future. 
> 
> If you liked sent me a comment or a kudo :)
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D
> 
> Finally after over a month I'm back with another chapter. I don't know if there is anyone who still read it but if you do it I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

After waiting a bit, Max got up and went into the kitchen. There he heard sad music from afar. "Hey, what's going on here?" Max asked Lando, who was sadly sitting in front of his cup of coffee. Without saying anything, he held his phone in front of his face. Max picked it up and saw an Instagram post from Carlos. It was a picture of him hugging a girl of Max age and under it was 'Happy Birthday my love <3' and he had tagged a Sara.

Max handed Lando back his phone. "And why are you so sad now?", Max also got a cup of coffee and sat down at Lando's table. "It is clear he has a girlfriend." Lando began to sniff and Max stroked his arm.

"It doesn't have to be that, maybe it's his sister or just a friend and not his girlfriend.", Max smiled encouragingly at Lando. "But you don't just hug a friend and he wrote Love." "We both cuddled together before." Lando just rolled his eyes.

"But look at them, they are definitely together.", Lando let his head fall on the table. Max stroked Lando's curls. "Then let's not go to university today and we'll do what you want." Lando mumbled something to himself that Max couldn't hear. "If you want to tell me something, you have to speak louder."

“I don't want to do anything but eat and watch Netflix.” “And what about your new dream body? I think it's not good if you just eat today unless you only want to eat healthy food which I highly doubt.” Max grinned at him. Lando glared at him and slapped his hand away. “I don't need the body anymore anyway. Now I can just lie around on the sofa and chill again. "

“Does that mean you don't want to go to the gym anymore? Right now, that I've got myself up to it?” “Yes, I'm sorry. But if you want to see your love, you have to go there alone.” 'He's not my love,' Max muttered to himself.

"What do you feel like doing if you just want to eat." Lando had now sat up. “I want cupcakes.” “Then come on, get up and get dressed. Then we'll go buy cupcakes.” “But I don't want to go, can't you buy me some?” He looked at Max with a puppy look. “It doesn't help with me anymore. And no, I won't buy you any. I know how picky you are. If you want some, you will have to come with me."

Lando got up with a sigh and then went to his room. Max did the same and shortly afterwards they were both on their way to a café. Max looked down at Lando. “Do you think sweatpants and a hoodie are the right outfit? What if you meet your dream guy and he sees you that way?"

"Didn't you say he should love me the way I am, otherwise he's not the right one?" "Yes, but that would be the first impression." “And besides, I'm not ready for a new love, I have to get over it first." Max rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

He moved Lando into a small cafe. Lando didn't realize which cafe they were in until too late when he heard Carlos' voice when he spoke to the customer he served. "Max, I don't want to be here." He turned away, but Max held his arm. 

"Come on, you wanted to close the deal with him anyway and you still have something open with him." Before Lando could say anything, it was their next turn and Carlos smiled at them. "Hey you two. What can I do for you.” “Don't break my heart.” Lando muttered so softly that only Max could understand.

"I beg your pardon?" "One oreo cupcake and one with raspberries.", Lando spoke annoyed without looking at Carlos and then went to a table in the corner of the café. "Is he okay?" Carlos asked Max worried and put Lando's cupcakes on a plate. “He just slept badly and things are not going as well as he would like. I would like to have a chocolate cupcake."

"I feel sorry for you.", he laughed and then took care of Max's order. “My cousin is no better. It's her birthday today, but she's still in a bad mood because her dream guy hasn't congratulated her yet.” Max looked at him. "Your cousin? Her name isn't Sara by chance, is she?” Carlos looked at him a little confused. "Yes, how do you know her?"

"I do not know exactly. Do you have a photo?” Carlos nodded and took out his cell phone. He showed Max the exact photo he had posted this morning. "No, I'm sorry. I must have mistaken her with another Sara.” He took the plate and paid. “If you need anything else, just ask. And tell your friend that everything will be better.” “I will. Thank you."

Max put the plate of Lando's cupcakes in front of him, who was still sitting grimly. "Why did it take so long?", He took one of the cupcakes and took a bite. "I just talked to Carlos a little." "Are you going to ally yourself with the enemy." Max rolled his eyes, as he often did. “Carlos is not an enemy. He was just wondering about you. And tells that his cousin, who by the way has her birthday today, is the same.” Max grinned when he saw Lando sit up and take notice.

“It's her birthday today? But it's not the one from the photo, is it?” “Yes, it’s her.” Lando slapped his forehead. "I have made a mistake. That means he doesn't have a girlfriend.” “No, that doesn't mean.” “Yes, Max. Then I have to continue with my plan and we can go back to your love in the gym.”

Just as he was about to say something about it, Carlos came in with two cups of hot chocolate and napkins. “Here, I promised you to invite you on a drink. I hope chocolate is okay, I thought that goes best with it.”, He smiled at both of them and Lando smiled back dreamily. "Thanks, they're perfect." Max spoke and Lando just nodded wildly.

“I'll be back at the gym tomorrow afternoon, Dan wanted to show me a few things. Maybe you would like to come.” “Yes, we want to, don’t we Max?”, Lando looked at him urgently. “Yes, we'll be there.” “Very nice, I'm looking forward to it. I would like to continue talking, but I have to serve the people.” Carlos left and Lando watched him dreamily, forgetting the bad mood of the morning.

"Max, we have a double date with Dan and Carlos tomorrow.", Lando grinned at him and continued to eat his cupcake. “Lando, this is not a date. We train together neither more nor less.” “You think far too negatively. You see Dan again and I see Carlos again. We'll spend time together and talk to each other."

“I Shouldn't think negatively? You were the one who said this morning that he didn't want to see Carlos anymore. Where did you get this energy from anyway?” “Max, that was this morning. In general, I think much more positively than you. Maybe it's love, then it should also change for you soon."

Max groaned and his eyes fell on something that was written on Lando's napkin. "What does it say?" "Where?", Lando looked around. "Well there, on your napkin." Lando picked it up and squealed. "This is Carlos’ phone number." Max took the napkin and saw that it was actually Carlos' phone number.

"This day couldn't have been better.", Lando typed the number into his phone. “But what am I writing to him now? Max, you have to help me.“, Lando became hysterical and Max almost wished for the grim Lando from this morning again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it sent me a comment or a kudo :)
> 
> I have two other books about One Shots. If you have any prompts I should write, maybe even situations out of this book, just send them to me.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D
> 
> Finally I'm back. Sorry it took this long but I can tell you the next chapter will be up soon.
> 
> Have fun reading it and comment if you like it and maybe what you think will happen next :)

The next day both are free and Max wanted nothing more than to sleep in. But at 8 o'clock Lando popped into his room. "Today is the day.", Max pulled the blanket further over his head, but it was pulled away and Lando lay down next to him.

"Have you ever looked at the clock? What are you doing here?“, both turned on their side and looked at each other. "I couldn't sleep anymore, I'm so excited about today." Max snorted. "Because we have to do sports?" "I'm talking about our meeting with Daniel and Carlos." "We still have to do sports, they are just there."

“Max, look forward to it now. You can talk to Dan and get closer to him.” “He will see how unsportsmanlike I am and then stop talking to me.” “Well, then don't be happy, but I'll do it. You still have to help me find what to wear.” Max rolled his eyes. “You'll sweat anyway, then your outfit doesn't matter. And don't forget, we only do sports, this is not a date."

"I'm looking for a new best friend who is happy with me and doesn't talk badly." Lando wanted to get up, but Max held him tight. "Okay, what have you come up with as an outfit." Lando started to smile and ran into his room and came back shortly afterwards with a large pile of clothes.

“What do you mean, bright colours that I get noticed, or dark colours? Long or short pants? Tight or loose t-shirt? Or maybe a tank top?", Lando muttered panicked to himself. Max had now sat up, his hair was sticking out and he looked grumpily at Lando. "Stop. Take a deep breath and then we'll do it step by step."

Lando took a deep breath and then looked at Max helplessly. "What do you want to say to Carlos with the outfit? 'Hey, here I am.' Or rather 'Hi, how are you?' "Lando shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at Max helplessly. Max sighed and then reluctantly stood up. He rummaged through all of his clothes and gave Lando black pants and a white t-shirt.

“Isn't that a bit boring?” “The pants are neither too long nor too short. They show enough butt, but not too much. The t-shirt is the same, not too tight and not too wide. And if you sweat, it might be a little visible and Carlos can then see bare skin.“, Max grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows.

Lando stood speechless in front of him. “When are we actually going there today?” Max had sat back on his bed and mumbled into his blanket. “Oh no, I don't even know. Not that we're late and they both think we don't want to come. Max what are we doing now?"

Lando was pacing the room in panic, tripping over his clothes a few times, but that didn't stop him from continuing. “Now calm down. You have Carlos number, then just write him and ask.” Without a word, Lando left Max's room and came back with his phone.

He let himself fall on the bed next to Max, went to Max under the covers and opened the chat with Carlos. “And what do I write now?” “When are the two of them in the studio today.” “I know that too, but how do I write that? He shouldn't think anything wrong.” Max took Lando's phone out of his hand and began to type.

“My dearest Carlos, it's Lando who is madly in love with you. When is our date today? A thousand kisses L.“, Max spoke while he was typing. Lando looked at him in panic and tried to take the phone, but Max was stronger. "And sent." He handed the phone back to Lando.

Lando looked at the phone with tears in his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Max had written: “Hello Carlos, it's Lando. I just wanted to ask when you two are in the gym today.” “I like to annoy you, but I wouldn't do that.” Max smiled at him.

It wasn't long before Lando got an answer. “Hi Lando, we'll be there at 4pm. I'm looking forward to it 😊“ Lando started to smile and Max saw how important the whole thing was to him. "That sounds good.", He nudged Lando and smiled. "And it also means that I can still sleep."

He pushed Lando out of bed and lay down. It didn’t take long to fall him asleep again.

Later that afternoon

“Max, hurry up. Not that we're late.“, Lando was already standing in the open apartment door. Max put on his shoes and then took his bag. "That you always have to rush." Max drove them to the studio.

Both went into the locker room, where they met Carlos and Daniel. Both were just getting changed and stood there topless. "Hey you two, I'm happy that it worked out." Carlos came up to the two of them and gave them a friendly hug. Max tried not to laugh out loud at Lando's reaction.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I forgot your names." Dan now stood next to Carlos and looked at the two of them. "I'm Lando.", The two shook hands and Dan turned to Max. "Max", he just managed to get out and Dan shook his hand too. This handshake was so strong, but he also had such soft hands and Max noticed that he started to sound more and more like Lando.

Max and Lando sat down next to them on the bench. When the two of them had their T-shirts on, they took their things and looked at Lando and Max. "We'll go in there and wait for you." Both nodded and the two disappeared into the studio.

"Now I know what kind of picture I'm going to jerk off to today." Lando looked after Carlos dreamily. Max hit him in the side with his elbow. "That's not information that I want to know." "Don't pretend, you've already done that." Max ignored him and both changed.

When the two also went to the studio, they found Dan and Carlos with the dumbbells. Max sighed inwardly, so Dan will see that he doesn't do any sport. Even when Max's mood fell, he followed Lando to the two of them.

"How well do you know about dumbbell training?", Dan looked at the two with a big grin. "Hardly, I haven't been doing sport that long." "And you, Max?", Dan looked at him expectantly and Max had to be careful not to dream. "Not at all." He looked at the floor, ashamed.

"Then you are lucky now that I will show you. Carlos helps Lando a little and I'll help you.” Max looked up and saw Lando giving Carlos a dreamy look. And he was sure it wouldn't be long before he'd do something stupid.

Max was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Carlos and Lando walking away a little and Dan getting closer. "Are you okay?", Max looked at him embarrassed and red-faced and just nodded. "You don't need to be afraid, we're starting very slowly."

He gave Max a light dumbbell, at least it looked like that when Dan had them in his hand, in his hand. He stood behind him so they could both look at each other in the mirror. The memories of his dream came back to Max involuntarily. He had to swallow and tried to think about anything else or it could get really embarrassing.

"Now you bend your arm until it is at a 90 ° angle." Max did the same and realized that the years of lazing around were bothering him now. "Wait, you'd better do it that way." Dan came closer and grabbed Max's arm with his hands and showed him how to do it.

Goosebumps went through his body at the touch and he hoped Dan didn't notice. "Are you two okay?", Dan went to Carlos and Lando. Lando did the same exercise as Max, but he smiled. "Everything's okay, Carlos is a natural at it." Max rolled his eyes, Lando was always more open to show it when he liked someone.

He had put the dumbbell back on the floor, which Lando also did, and both were waiting for the next exercise. Max saw a beautiful, thin woman with long, blonde hair and blue eyes approaching. "We'll do next ..." Dan started to speak when the blonde woman hugged him from behind and he stopped.

Lando and Max both looked confused. The woman left Dan and stood next to him. "Hey baby, I got off work early today and wanted to visit you." She and Dan kissed. Max's mood sank, and when he looked at Lando, Lando also noticed. The two broke apart and Dan put an arm around her.

"Hey Carlos." "Hey.", They both smiled at each other. "That's Lando and Max.", She first shook hands with Lando and then Max. He smiled and that wouldn't be unusual for anyone else, but it was a pained smile and Lando knew it. "This is Maya, my fiancée."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it sent me a comment or a kudo :)
> 
> I have two other books about One Shots. If you have any prompts I should write, maybe even situations out of this book, just send them to me.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> as I told you in the last chapter it won't be long for the next one. Here it is. 
> 
> Have fun reading it and comment if you like it and maybe what you think will happen next :)

_"This is Maya, my fiancée." ___

__Max's smile became more and more tortured, but no one except Lando seemed to notice. They continued to exercise as before, with Dan being more preoccupied with his fiancée. But Max was very happy about it, so he didn't have to talk to him so much._ _

__After about an hour the two said goodbye, because even if Lando would have liked to stay longer, he saw that Max was not doing well. The two went into the changing room together, but they were not alone there. So, they both changed quickly and without a word to each other._ _

__Lando spoke to him about it in the car, on the way back to the apartment. "Are you okay?" Max stubbornly looked out at the street. “Of course, why shouldn't it be like that?” “You know exactly why. I saw the way you looked when Dan talked about his fiancée."_ _

__"I am fine. I told you all along anyway, there is nothing. So, I don't care either.“, Max tone was getting angry and Lando knew that he had better stop asking. "Do we want to order something? I would like to have pizza?” “Didn't you want to get sportier for Carlos? I don't think a pizza will help."_ _

__Lando saw Max grinning slightly. And he couldn't help but smile as well. "There is such a thing as Cheat Days, you can eat whatever you want on these days." "Didn't you have it already yesterday?" Max laughed. “Yesterday I went through an emotional situation that doesn't count.” Both laughed and Max's bad mood was almost forgotten._ _

__A little later both sat on the sofa with a pizza each and watched a movie. "What do you want to do now in the 'Carlando' mission?" Lando looked at him in surprise. “Since when have you been asking me about it voluntarily?” “Since the movie sucks and I'm bored. So, what are you planning? "_ _

__"Nothing at all." Now Max looked at him in astonishment. "Like nothing, I thought you already planned your life together completely." "That's right, but I don't know how to go on." Max put his now empty pizza box next to him and turned to Lando so that he was looking at him could._ _

__“How about a real date? And not just one, you can come if you want, but a real date and just the two of you.” “That would be really nice, but I don't dare to ask him.” Lando looked shyly at the floor. "Then ask him if you want to do something. This is officially not a date, but you would meet."_ _

__“But what if he says no, when he was just nice the whole time and wasn't serious about it.” “He gave you his phone number, he really likes you. Otherwise, first write him that you thank him for today.” Lando looked at Max with wide eyes._ _

__Max sighed and took Lando's phone, which was on the table. “Hey Carlos, thanks for today. It was really fun. Sorry we had to leave so early, but Max had a headache. Lando“ Max pressed send and gave Lando his phone back._ _

__"And now you wait to see what happens." "Are you feeling better." Lando looked at Max worriedly. His mood dropped in seconds. “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You do so much for me that I want to be there for you too. "_ _

__“You have to believe me, I'm fine. Yes, I think he looks good, but there is nothing more. I would have been surprised if he was single.” “Really? You know you can talk to me about anything.” Max leaned forward and hugged Lando tightly. "I know that and thank you."_ _

__“So, should I pair you up with Pierre from my class? I don't want you to be alone when I get together with Carlos.” Lando grinned. “You know exactly how I feel about it.” “But let me try, Pierre is really great and you would be a good match.” “Lando, don't you dare. I don't necessarily need a boyfriend, I'm happy like it is right now.” “But… ” Max stopped him. "No buts."_ _

__"It's a shame, I already had a few ideas for the 'Maxierre' mission." "You and your ship names. Maybe you should take care of your non-existent relationship first, then maybe you can move on with me. Has Carlos already answered?"_ _

__Lando looked at his phone and gave a happy squeak. "So yes. What did he write?" "Hey Lando. I also had a lot of fun. Send good health from me to Max. Would you like to go to the cinema with me tomorrow evening?” Lando looked at the phone speechless. "So, you have a real date tomorrow."_ _

__Lando said nothing, just typed wildly on his phone. "I really have a date with my dream man." Lando looked at Max in disbelief and Max couldn't help but laugh out loud. "What's so funny about it." "Your face.", Max couldn't stop and it wasn't long before Lando had to laugh too._ _

__“I'm happy for you.” “Thank you. And we'll take care of you too. I'm sure Pierre is the right one.” “You already had that when you wanted to pair me up with Alex.” “Can I know that he and George are together.” “They spend so much time together and have each other as a wallpaper. Even I noticed that and they are in your course and not mine."_ _

__“I don't pay attention to that. You would have been a good match. Isn't there someone for you in your class?” Max sighed. “No, and if it did, then maybe I would have already done something. I like it the way it is and if I want to be in a relationship again, I'll look for someone."_ _

__Lando laughed out loud. “I think you are way too lazy to be in a relationship. I'll take care of it, whether you want it or not.” “You just can't stop it.” “When I'm with Carlos, maybe he knows someone. Maybe he has a hot one, not as hot as himself, cousin, that he can introduce you to."_ _

__Max said nothing more about the fact that he and Carlos had to get together first and that he was imagining too much. Lando was happy and that was the most important thing for Max at that moment, more important than his own happiness._ _

__The two talked a little longer and then went to bed. "Dream about your darling, but not too loud, I don't want to hear you moan." Max grinned and Lando hit his arm. "You're just jealous because you don't have one." "Good night to you too." They both went to their rooms._ _

__Max couldn't fall asleep and the noises he could hear from Lando's room showed him that Lando wasn't sleeping either. He picked up his phone and scrolled through Instagram. He got stuck when he saw a new picture of Dan, why did he start following him yesterday? It was another picture while exercising and topless. He looked at the comments and then stopped at a red heart of someone called Maya._ _

__He went to her profile and cursed it because it wasn't a private profile. In addition to lots of outfits, healthy dishes and also sport pictures, there were also lots of couple photos of her and Dan. There were love lines to read everywhere and he commented on every picture._ _

__Unwilling, tears formed in Max's eyes. He put down his phone and rubbed his face with his hands to remove the tears. But they were becoming more and more. Even if he kept telling Lando that he just thought Dan was handsome and that he didn't want anything from him, it was the opposite._ _

__He would like nothing more than to fall asleep in Dan's strong arms and wake up next to him. Max suppressed his crying in order not to draw Lando's attention to it. He wanted nothing more than to be loved. And even if he knows that Lando was always there for him, that was different._ _

__It had been the first time he'd thought of a relationship since the Lance thing. For the first time he had the hope of being loved again. And even if he always makes fun of Lando for being in love with someone he doesn't know, it's the same with him._ _

__But again, his dreams were shattered. But he should have realized that someone like Dan couldn't love someone like Max. Max was lazy, too fat in some parts of his body and ugly. He also has a lot of problems from his childhood and his last relationship, he doesn't want to thrust them on anyone._ _

__While Lando went to sleep with a big smile and the anticipation of his date, Max cried himself to sleep, thinking that he just didn't deserve to be loved._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it sent me a comment or a kudo :)
> 
> I have two other books about One Shots. If you have any prompts I should write, maybe even situations out of this book, just send them to me.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> the next chapter is here.
> 
> There are mentions of eating disorder and self harm. If you are uncomfortable stop reading.
> 
> I promise you it well get lighter again, because I originally didn't want this story to turn so dark.
> 
> Have fun reading it :)

Max's head hurt when he got up the next day. A look in the mirror told him that he looked the way he felt. Red cheeks and eyes from crying and the hair protruding from the head. He went into the shower and let the hot water run on himself. It was starting to hurt, but that was exactly what Max wanted.

He wanted to feel the pain, to forget the feeling of not being loved and not deserving to be loved. When his skin was red and sting, he got out of the shower. A look in the mirror told him that he still looked just as bad as he did before the shower. He ran his gaze over his body.

He was always quite satisfied with himself, he could eat a lot, but hardly gained any weight. But he was never well trained. He has a normal body shape and so far, he has always been happy with that. But maybe that was one of the reasons why he didn't have a boyfriend.

Dan loves someone who is slim and athletic. Lando wants to get sportier to please Carlos and that worked out too. Maybe his father was right when he kept telling him that no one wants to love a chubby like him. Maybe that's exactly what he has to do to finally be loved.

He put on baggy sweatpants and a hoodie that was much too big. With the hood on his head, he went into the kitchen. He saw Lando singing loudly and dancing in a good mood through the kitchen. He tries to get something to drink unnoticed. Usually he always had a coffee and a toast with Nutella.

But today he decided to have a glass of water and an apple. Just as he was about to leave the kitchen with the two things, Lando stopped. "Hey Max, I didn't hear you coming in." Lando walked up to Max and was startled when he turned to him. Immediately he stopped the loud music he had been listening to all the time and looked at Max seriously and worriedly.

"What happened?" He pulled Max to the table and they both sat down. “Nothing, I just slept badly.“ “I know what you look like when you've slept badly. You look like you've been crying.” Max played nervously with his hands and didn't dare look at Lando.

He'd love to talk to him about it, but Lando is looking forward to his date so much that he doesn't want to ruin it. “You know you can always talk to me, don't you? Maybe I should cancel the date with Carlos and stay here.” Max looked up in panic. That was exactly what he didn't want, just because he can't be happy doesn't mean Lando shouldn't be happy either.

“Don't worry, I really slept badly, I had nightmares. You're going to your date with your hot Spaniard tonight.” Max smiled at Lando as best he could. "Were the dreams about Lance again?" Max winced involuntarily. What Lance did to him was bad and it took a long time to get over it, but what Lando doesn't know is that what his father did to him as a kid was much worse.

"I can't remember it." Max hoped Lando believed him. If he'd looked at him, he'd know that Lando didn't believe him. But Lando knew it was better to leave Max alone. “Why do you drink water and eat an apple? I've never seen you ate something healthy.” Lando tried to lighten the mood without knowing that he was exactly on Max's nerve.

Max shrugged. "I wanted to try something new." He bit into the apple and realized that there will be a long way to go before losing his weight. "Will you help me with the outfit afterwards?" Lando looked at him pleadingly and with wide eyes. Max had to laugh easily. "Of course, not that Carlos will leave right away when he sees you." Lando slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Shortly afterwards they both went to their rooms and studied for university. The exams were imminent and neither of them had even started.

Max could hardly concentrate, he still had a headache and hunger. But he had to get used to that now. Lando asked him if he would like to order something for lunch as well, but on the grounds that he is currently learning and will order a pizza tonight, he got rid of him.

The hunger grew, but Max tried to suppress it with plenty of water. In the evening there was another knock on his door. "Are you coming? I already have a few ideas, but you have to tell me if I can wear this.” Max nodded and Lando went to his room.  
He got up and swayed. His eyes went a little black and he had to hold on to the edge of the table. After a short time it worked again and he followed Lando into his room.

Various items of clothing were spread out on his bed. “I don't want to look too chic, but also not too casual. Do you know what I mean?” “I've already been on dates, even if you don't believe me.” “And you will be back soon.” Lando whispered so softly that Max couldn't hear him.

“Take the black pants and the black shirt. It doesn't look too chic and not too casual. Then we'll take care of your hair.” “What's wrong with my hair?” “If you're into bird nests, nothing at all.” Max laughed and went into the living room.

5 minutes later, Lando stood in the door, dressed. "And what do you want to do with my hair now?" "Come with me." Both went into the bathroom and Max took a tube of hair gel. He smeared something in Lando's hair and straightened it. "Done." Max grinned proudly and Lando looked at himself in the mirror.

"How can you do that so well? You always only wear your hats? Or do you know so well about any kind of gel?“, Lando grinned and Max was about to go for him when the doorbell rang. "Oh my God, he is here." Lando ran frantically through the house to the door and dropped almost.

He opened it and Carlos standing with a rose and a smile on his lips. "Hi. That's for you." He gave Lando, the rose and the hands of the two touched. Both were red in the face and when Max would not be so happy for Lando, it would be too cheesy for him.

Lando went into the kitchen to put the rose in a vase. "Hey Max, are you okay?" "Everything's fine." "Do you have anything else to do today?" "I will probably continue studying, the exams are coming up." A silence formed, but it was interrupted by Lando. “I have everything, we can go.” “Have fun both of you. And Carlos bring him back on time.” Lando turned bright red and Max had to laugh.

The two left and Max closed the door. Suddenly there was silence in the apartment and Max was alone with his thoughts. The good mood he was still in was suddenly gone. Replaced by sadness. He went into the kitchen and saw that Lando had left a piece of pizza.

He was very hungry, but that would be way too many calories. Then even fewer people would be interested in him. But the pizza looked so tasty. But chubby like him won't find anyone who loves them, his father had always said that.

His thoughts were broken by a knock on the door. Lando must have forgotten his keys again, or something else. He opened the door with a sigh and Lando was not standing in front of it as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is standing in front of the door?
> 
> If you liked it sent me a comment or a kudo :)
> 
> I have two other books about One Shots and I'm planning on doing an Advent Calendar. If you have any prompts I should write, maybe even situations out of this book, just send them to me.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> the next chapter is here.
> 
> There are mentions of abuse and homophobic language. If you are uncomfortable stop reading.
> 
> I promise you it well get lighter again, because I originally didn't want this story to turn so dark.
> 
> Have fun reading it :)

"Hi, is Lando there?", Max looked confused at Pierre. "No, he's not there." Now Pierre looked at him confused. "But he said I should come over." Max knew what Lando had been doing. "He's on a date." Pierre started to grin. "So he finally managed to get his Spaniard on a date?" Max had to laugh.

"Yes, maybe he'll talk about something else after it." "I don't think so." Both laughed, but then it became embarrassingly quiet. "I'm sorry you came here in vain." Max smiled at Pierre, who shrugged. "It's okay, I haven't planned anything else anyway." Max looked at Pierre a bit uncertainly. "I have nothing to do, if you want, can you come in and we will do something together?"

Pierre nodded and smiled. "Gladly, if it doesn't cause any trouble." Max moved to the side and let Pierre into the apartment. Pierre took off his shoes and hung his jacket on the cloakroom. He followed Max into the living room. "Would you like a drink?" "Yes, please." Max got two beers from the kitchen and gave one to Pierre.

Probably this was the wrong drink after he hadn't eaten all day, but he didn't care at the moment. The two toasted and drank. “Do you know why they're here?” “I have a clue. Lando is probably trying to pair us both now." Pierre laughed slightly. "Yes I believe that too. Although I have already told him several times not to do that."

"Me too. Don't get me wrong, you are a really nice guy and the couple of times we've seen each other we got along well, but you're not my type." "I feel the same way. Who is it with you?" Max turned to Pierre and looked at him. "Charles." Pierre said softly and took another sip.

"You mean your best friend?" Pierre just nodded and looked at the floor in shame. Max took pity and stroked his arm. "Who is it with you?" Pierre looked up and looked at Max. His hand on Pierre's arm stopped and it was probably the alcohol in the beer that made him start talking.

"Daniel, one of the trainers from the gym Lando is in." Pierre looked at him pityingly and put his hand on Max's and squeezed lightly. “Doesn't Lando know about it? Otherwise he wouldn't want to pair us up." Max shook his head slightly. "Not directly. He believed it, but I kept saying that it wasn't like he thought it is."

"Does anyone know that you are in love with Charles?" Pierre shook his head. "It wouldn't change anything either. He's happy in a relationship, we're best friends, I don't want to jeopardize that. And what about you and this trainer?” Max began to play with the label on the bottle.

"At first I just found him handsome. Then Lando took me with him and I got to know him personally.” “Lando told me about his fall." Max started to laugh. “Yes, that was very embarrassing, but both Daniel and Carlos noticed us. Then I dreamed of him. And I realized that it was probably more than just finding him handsome."

"And then?" "Then yesterday he introduced us to his beautiful and thin fiancée." Max's voice fell, the memories of the pain he had felt came back.

Pierre moved closer and put his arm around Max. Max tried to hold back the tears, but he couldn't. Pierre took both bottles and placed them on the table. He pulled Max close to him and hugged him. Max was crying softly on Pierre's neck.

Pierre tried to calm Max down and kept mumbling something in French to himself. It took a while, but then Max had calmed down, but he stayed in Pierre's arms. "I shouldn't cry at all, I hardly know him and he would never want to do anything with me." "Why not?"

Max looked at Pierre with red eyes. "Look at me." "I do, but I see no reason." Max snorted. "I'm not thin and I'm ugly." Max turned away, but Pierre stopped him and took his face in both hands so that he had to look at him. “You have a great and totally normal body. You have beautiful blue eyes and a smile that immediately makes you want to smile too." Pierre smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

Unintentionally, Max began to cry again. "Oh no, did I say the wrong thing?" Max shook his head and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. “No, you said the right thing. Nobody has ever said something like this to me before." "As never before?" "Nobody has ever said something so beautiful to me." Pierre looked at him, startled.

"But what about your parents or your ex-boyfriend?" Max continued to shake his head. "They never said anything like that.” “I'm sorry.” “Don't be. I don't know any other way. I was told from a young age that I was a chubby." Pierre took a startled breath.

"Do you want another beer?", Without waiting for an answer, Max got up and went into the kitchen. He came back with two bottles and gave one Pierre. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get this far." "You don't have to apologize. I had a bad childhood, I was never shown anything like real love." Max took a long drink and saw Pierre look at him pityingly.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or should we change the subject." "Talking doesn't help either." "Talking helps a lot. But I can understand if you'd rather do this with Lando." "He doesn't know anything about it." "You never talked to him?" Max shook his head.

"If you want to talk, then I'm here for you. If you don't want it, it's okay too." Max looked at Pierre, who smiled encouragingly at him. "Do you promise me that it will all stay between us? That not even Lando finds out about it?" "Of course." "Can you hold me in your arms again if I tell you everything?" Max looked shyly at Pierre. He put his bottle on the table and opened his arms. Max crawled closer and Pierre put his arms around him.

“It started when my parents got divorced. My mother left me and I grew up with my father. My father always wanted me to be like him. He is a successful businessman in Holland. If I came home with a bad grade, he would hit me or not speak to me for days."

Max started to cry again and Pierre stroked his back. "He had repeatedly forced me to play sports. When that didn't work, I had to go on a diet. Then I fell in love for the first time. He lived in my neighborhood, his name was Oliver. We got along well and one evening he brought me home and we kissed.

It was really perfect. When I went into our house with a smile, my father stood before me with a scowl. He hit me so badly that I broke my rib. He didn't want a fagot for a son. After that, he kept pairing me up with the daughters of business partners.

It never worked, most of them let me go on my own and I disgusted those off who liked me. My father hated me for it, blamed me and kept saying that no one loves a chubby like me. When I was 18, I moved out of home, left the country and moved here to London.

Then I got to know Lando. For the first time I felt something like love and what it means when people are worried about you." He had to smile at the memories of getting to know Lando.

"You deserve to be loved, there are many people who like you for who you are." Pierre kissed his hair and hugged him closer. "Is that why you were so hit with Daniel?"

Max shook his head. “It has only a little to do with it. It has a lot more to do with my ex-boyfriend." Max took Pierre's hand and played with her. Pierre took this as a sign to talk about something else.

"I came here with Charles. We have known each other since childhood. We did everything together, so we moved here too. It had taken me to admit to myself that I like Charles more than just a best friend. At that moment he introduced me to his girlfriend."

Max squeezed Pierre's hand. "You will find the right one.” “You too, Max.” “I thought I had already found him.” Pierre crossed his hand with Max's. “Do you have time?” “I have all the time in the world.” “Do you promise to sleep here tonight? I don't want to be alone after I've told you everything."

"Of course I'll stay here." He brought his clasped hands to his mouth and gently kissed Max's hand. "His name was Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you Think happened with Lance?
> 
> I habe other books where you can send me requests. I just started to do an advent calendar. You can even request scenes out of this story.
> 
> Good night :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> the next chapter is here.
> 
> I'm doing an advent calendar. You can still send in requests, maybe even out of this story. The same goes for my One Shot Book :=
> 
> Have fun reading it :)

“His name was Lance. We met shortly after Lando and I met. I quickly realized that I feel more for him than just friendship. But I never dared say anything.

So, we were just friends until that one evening. We met and wanted to watch films. We had decided on a horror film, but I didn't know that he actually didn't like horror films. He moved closer and closer until he snuggled up against me.

It was really nice and when he looked at me I had to kiss him. My fear was so big that he would not respond or push me away and, like my father, insult me. But he kissed back and from then on, we were together.

It was perfect, I had my first sex with him, I finally felt real love. After a year of our relationship, he has changed, he was on the road more often, had secrets, it wasn't like the beginning."

Max started crying again. Pierre squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. “One day I wanted to visit him, but never announced myself. When I was just outside his door, I saw him kissing someone else. For me, a world collapsed.

He then told me that it had been going on for a while, he just didn't know how to tell me.” “I'm sorry. You didn't deserve something like that.” “I thought for a long time that I deserved my father to be right. I just hid in my room, didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone.

It took me a long time to realize that I wasn't the culprit. I haven't been interested in boys since that thing. I looked at them, but there was nothing more. Until I saw and met Daniel. The first time I thought about a relationship again, what it would be like to have someone who loves you for who you are.

But then his fiancée came. It hit me harder than I thought. I should have known that someone like him would love nobody like me."

"That's his bad luck, you are definitely better than her." Max laughed and Pierre joined in. "Thanks for being here." Max looked at Pierre and smiled. "Gladly, no matter what, if you want to talk or just don't want to be alone, then I'll be there." Pierre kissed him on the temple.

Max laid his head on Pierre's chest and had to laugh slightly. "What is it?" "Maybe Lando hadn't done so much wrong with both of us." "He did almost everything right, only that there is nothing more than friendship between us." Max nodded and then yawned.

"You are tired, maybe we should go to bed." Max nodded, but didn't move. "You have to get up, otherwise we can't go to bed." "But you're so comfortable." Max muttered in Pierre's chest. Pierre laughed softly and stroked his hair.

"We can continue to cuddle in bed." "Okay," Max muttered and got up. He got dizzy again and swayed back and forth, but Pierre was able to stop him from falling over. "Are you okay?" Max nodded. "Me I just ate too little today.” Pierre looked at him worried.

“It's really okay. Come on, I'm tired.” He took Pierre's hand and pulled him into his room. “I'm sorry, it's a little messy. I didn't know I was getting a visitor.” “Don't worry, it looks like that for me too. Can I borrow clothes to sleep in?"

Max nodded and looked for a shirt and shorts from his closet. Pierre changed. Max stood by, embarrassed, but didn't move. "Don't you want to change?" Max began to change, but didn't want Pierre to see him like that.

Pierre noticed this and smiled at Max. "You don't have to be embarrassed." "I hardly ate anything today, but not because I wasn't hungry or because I had forgotten, but because I want to lose weight." Max looked at the floor and played with the waistband of his shirt.

Pierre walked up to him and put his finger under his chin so that Max had to look at him. “You don't have to lose weight. You are great the way you are I'm not perfect either. I have a small gap in my teeth.” He smiled at Max. "And I don't have a dream body either." He pulled his shirt over his head.

"You have a better body than me." Pierre shook his head. He grabbed the waistband of Max's shirt and pulled it over his head. Max immediately tried to cover his upper body with his arms. Pierre took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom, where they both stood in front of the mirror.

"You see, we look the same. Neither of us is perfect, but who wants perfect? Believe me, if I wasn't in love with Charles, I totally would want you now.” Max looked at Pierre in shock and when he laughed he had to join in.

"Come on, it's been a long day." Both went back and changed. Shortly afterwards they were in bed. Max had put his head back on Pierre's chest. Pierre gently stroked Max's hair. "If I wasn't into Daniel, I totally would want you too."

Max raised his head and kissed Pierre on the corner of his mouth. "Good night, Max." "Good night, Pierre." It didn't take long before both of them fell asleep.

Neither of them saw Lando come in in the middle of the night. He looked quietly into Max's room and saw the two of them hugging each other in Max's bed. He believed his plan had worked and that was the best news after his date. Both deserve to be happy, he and Carlos and Max and Pierre. He couldn't wait to tell Max all about his date and what Max would tell him about Pierre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think will happen next :)
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
